Tengoku Chikyu Jigoku Vol Two
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: The crew are back again and some connections are being made a little bit. Why does this strange woman keep following Taro around? Masayuki still helps Baby Doll find her killers. Meanwhile, Max continues his quest to find the rest of the "Tokyo '87" crew since they all scattered out from that '92 school fire in Tokyo. Three stories that will eventually merge into one complex one.
1. Welcome to Heaven

Welcome to Heaven

*Izumi*

The red light from the sun through my curtains glowed on my face. I grumbled to myself as I drew my eyes open. _Too bright!_, my mind screamed.

My eyes trailed over to the wall near the door. All seventy-one pictures of Baby Doll made me smile. Oh, she's such a dear. She's trying to find the people who killed her.

"Why?" I asked her one day. She shrugged at me.

"Give my grandma piece of mind, I guess," she said. I nodded a bit.

"I guess," I said. "But, what do you plan to do with them after you find them?" She gave me a blank look on her face.

"I don't know…" she said. "Make the police do something about them."

"How?"

"Um… Um…"

I smiled and patted her on the arm. She looked up at me.

"Must be nice to have your memories like that," I said. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You see," I said. "After you are signed into Heaven, they take away your memories from your life on earth."

"No," she murmured. I nodded at her.

"It is true," I said.

"Buy why?"

"They went us to be the perfect little tool for God."

Baby Doll shook her head at me. "That's terrible."

"But, that's how it is."

"Then, what should I do?"

"Enjoy your memories while you still can."

Baby Doll lowered her head. "That sucks."

"Yes, I know," I said. I wasn't lying about any of it either. I can't remember anything before I became an angel. I don't remember my family, home, school, friends, or anything. Himeko told me not to worry about it.

"What's so fun about the past, anyway?" she asked. "Just live in the moment and enjoy the hell out of it." Usually, she just handles the rest of bullshit on a plate. But there are those things that she actually takes me something useful. However for extended measures, I take photos every single day. My cell phone and camera are jacked full of photographs.

Speaking of cell phone…

My little phone buzzed on my nightstand. I reached over and picked it up.

"Hey there sexy," I said as my lips curved into a smile. "Dreaming about me last night? ... Ooo! … Say, are you doing anything time? ... Sweet. … Meet up at our usual place? … No problem. … See you there at nine. … Love ya, bye." I held the phone to my chest as I smiled. I opened my eyes as I looked at my clock and I remembered.

"Oh crap," I said. I leapt out of bed and got ready for the morning.


	2. Natalia's Monkey

Natalia's Monkey

*Natalia*

I can't get rid of him. I run into him every day. I don't know what he wants with me. I certainly don't want anything to do with him. Why doesn't he see that?

Okay, let me back up some. Ten days ago to be exact.

I tried to stay out of the town when I can. Yet, there are those time when I can't avoid it. Groceries, truck maintenance, bills, supplies, just the mundane stay that humans have to go through. It's really just a pain. I went out to the local grocery store to pick up some food for dinner. I don't understand it. Why am I always the one who does this crap? The other girls just buy noodle cups and things to pop in the microwave. I'm the only one who buys real food. I'm the only one who really cooks. Something's got to change.

Now, back to the story.

I was shopping for chicken when I spotted a weirdo in the diary section. He looked like a punk rocker with his baggy jeans and chains through the belt loops. His hair covered one of his eyes. His jeans yelled at me to pull them up. The hands in his pockets didn't help his look out either. This dude's hoodie looked like it needed to be washed for days now. The hood over his head did the same thing that his hands in his pocket did. His dingy flip flops and dirty toe nails completed his grunge look. I sneered at him.

_They let this guy in here?_, I thought. _Why?_ I stared down his skull on his back. I gritted my teeth at the design's teeth. If I was a security guard, I would take him to the back and question him. I know I'm profiling here, but if you saw this guy, you would think the same thing. But, I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wanted to, oh believe me! Yet, I didn't turn away. I just stayed there, staring at this guy's back.

Suddenly, I froze. I noticed that my eyes caught his. I slowly backed away. _Oh shit! He's looking at me now! What the hell?_ The guy's eyes stayed right on mine. I fought to keep a poker face as I stared him down back. _Don't come this way! Don't come this way! Don't come this way!_, I yelled in my mind over and over again. He didn't move. He just stood there, staring at me. I felt my mask crumbling as my mouth twitched into a sneer. _Okay dude_, I thought. _Just do something! Jerk! This is so creepy._

Then, the guy turned and walked off. My eyes followed his every moment. My feet itched to follow after him. It took all of my being to stay right where I was. When he was out of my sight, the tension in my body folded and packed away. I shook my head to myself. What was that all about? That was just annoying. Suddenly, I felt agitated again. Not like in a petty way either. I can't really explain it at the time. Mind you, it makes sense to me later on. But, I am not there yet. I have only started with this "saga" or whatever it is. I have to back up to current point.

Because of my mood, I almost forgot to pick up my chicken. I had to turn around and pick it back up. _Get it together, idiot_, I thought. _Don't let him get to you. It's not like you're going to see him again tomorrow._

I should've known.

Since then, I see him everywhere. In the grocery store, in town, at the auto shop, post office, and ever in my dreams. I don't understand it either. Why can't I get that idiot out of my head? I do not want him in my mind.

Argh! Get this monkey out of my head! I just want to get on with my life.


	3. Baby Doll to Masayuki

Baby Doll to Masayuki

*Baby Doll*

This mother fucker is slowly growing on me. I don't really want him to, but he's useful. I mean, he's not that annoying at times. I just need to rein him in properly. Sure, he maybe be too noisy at time. And I want to smack him because of it. But, overall he's a good kid once you get to know him.

I gritted my teeth at that thought. But, that's beside the point.

I walked into the library on Tuesday. Masayuki waited for me at a computer. He gave me a small wave.

"Yo," he said. I gave him a wave back. _Don't make chit-chat_, I thought.

"So what do you have for me today?" I asked as I sat down. He gave me a smirk. _Come on, out with it already!_

"Take a look," he said. He turned the screen over to me. I ran over the information. I frowned at what I saw.

"So?" I asked. "This is just the same thing I told you before."

"Yeah," he replied. "But look further." I read on to humor him. My eyes widened at what I saw.

"The Yakuza?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied. "You've got a serious problem on your hands." I sat back, silent. I thought that was the case, but still…

"Recognize any of them?" Masayuki asked. He scrolled through the public record mug shots as I noticed what web site we were looking at.

"Why are we looking at police records?" I asked. He gave me a little shrug.

"Why not?" he asked. "You've told me that they were probably gangsters that killed you and that girl." I nodded at him.

"This is true," I said. Then, another thought crossed my mind. "How did you access this site?" He turned to me, grinning. I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out.

"You didn't!" I gasped.

"You're right," he said.

"Then…" I said. Masayuki put a finger to my lips.

"I have some good friends," he said. "Let's just leave it at that." I drew my mouth closed from there.

"Okay," I murmured. Masayuki drew back his hand. He turned back to the screen.

"Now," he said. "Which guys beat you to death?" I looked on at the screen with him. Six of them looked familiar. In the end, we didn't get the guys. Yet for some reason, the day wasn't a total loss. Masayuki turned to me with that annoying smirk of his.

"Hey Baby," he said.

"What?" I asked as I stared at the screen.

"You doing anything later on?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "Why?" I could hear him trying to hold back a chuckle at me. I whipped around to the little idiot.

"What?" I asked. "Spit it out already!" He sat back with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I figured that we could go out for some lunch or just walk the town or something," he answered. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" I asked again. He only shrugged at me.

"Feel like it," Masayuki replied. "Look, I won't try to do anything if you say yes." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes, yes," he insisted. "So what do you say?" I sighed and dropped my shoulders.

"Fine, whatever," I murmured. Masayuki grinned at me.

"Sweet!" he said. I still frowned at him.

"Don't try anything funny with me!" I hissed.

"Right…" he said. I gritted my teeth as I tried to keep it together. Boy, he sure knows how to annoy the crap out of me! But, he has his uses to me. So, yeah…


	4. Too Close to the Edge, Please Back Up

Too Close to the Edge, Please Back Up

*Natalia*

I don't like these new bonds that have been forming lately. We angels should not try to get close to humans. That is just begging for trouble.

First case is Baby Doll. She's talking to a human boy to help her find her killers. Harmless cause, I don't have any objections there. She does not seem to have any attachments to him at all. In fact, she finds him annoying. Then again, I am not really sure about that one. Feelings can change overtime. She might come to see him as a true friend. She might even fall in love him after that.

I shook my head at that last thought.

I'm being ridiculous now. Get back on track. That tie isn't a major threat for now. I just need to keep watch over just to be through.

Next up on the list is Izumi. She's involved with a human. And I'm talking really involved. But yet, they aren't dating. Yeah, it's just like that. Thing is, the human in question already has a girlfriend at home. That's really not good for Izumi in this situation. She's already been kicked out of Heaven and this relationship will do much worse for her if she keeps this up. I will have to break them up if she doesn't stop seen. I'll have to talk to her when I get the chance.

Finally, there is me. Yes, I have fallen into the trap as well. How did this occur? Simple, it was that guy I told you about in the earlier chapter. I can't seem to get rid of him. I have no idea what he wants. He just stares at me for some reason and I don't like it. I have to do something about him before I suckered into bonding him with more. But how? I don't even want to approach the guy. The way he looks at me is he could suck out my way being with his eyes. Yeah, it's that bad. But, I must do something about Baby Doll, Izumi, and myself before we all get dragged away from cleansing in order to back into Heaven.

I had my work cut out for me then. I should've gotten on it much faster, probably would've spared us all of this mess that we are in now. But to honest with you, I don't think anything that I could've done would have done much good us in the end. Probably end up with the same results in the end either way. I can't really say and I am too lazy by this point to even try to figure it out.


	5. Welcome to Earth

Welcome to Earth

*Taro*

I keep seeing that woman around again. I still don't know what she wants from me. She never gives me a straight answer. All I can do at the moment is just play along with her games. To be honest, that is starting to get annoying now. But, I don't know how to get her to stop _and_ get it to sink through to her. I'm at a bit of a loss here.

Today is going to be no different, I can tell. I just don't know what to say to her.

I headed to school and sure enough, there she was. I don't understand why she dresses like she's going to a funeral. She probably won't answer that one either. I try not to look her way. Maybe she'll go away if he didn't pay any attention to her? Worth a try.

I peddled my bike past that woman in hopes of my plan working. I managed to ride past her without a single word. The rest of the day turned out to be rather quiet. Well look at that, my plan might have worked.

Well, not as much as I wanted it to.

I rode my bike home when she jumped out in the pathway with her arms held out wide open. I felt myself jump back, startled. I drew my bike to a screeching halt. She smiled and waved at me.

"Hi!" she cheered at me. I panted hard.

"What the…?!" I asked. That lady walked up to me. Something in my mind told me to run away, but my feet would not give. She leaned in close to my face and pouted at me.

"You ignored me this morning," she said. "That wasn't very nice." I looked away a bit. _That was kind of the point…_, I thought.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did little Taro-kun ignore me?" the woman asked. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Please don't call me that," I mumbled. She only giggled at me.

"Awww," she said. "What's the matter, Taro-kun?"

"Can you please leave me alone?" I asked. "I have to get home." I moved my bike to ride off around her. But, she grabbed onto my arm as I tried to leave. I quickly turned my head to her.

"Please let me go," I said. She shook her head at me, smiling.

"Nope," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Talk to me!" the lady exclaimed. I frowned at her. What is it with her? Why can't she just leave me alone? I have to do something or else I'm going to be stuck here all evening. Quick. Think of something to distract her. I dug around in my head for an answer.

"What about your family?" I just blurted out. I don't really know what happened there. That lady blinked at me, confused.

"What about them?" she asked. I turned attention straight to her. _That worked?_ I ended up running with that for some reason.

"Yeah," I said. "Well… what is your mother like?"

"Mother?" she asked.

"That's right," I said as I nodded.

"Mother…" she whimpered in a low voice. I looked and noticed that her eyes were welling up. I felt my stomach drop because of it.

"I'm so sorry…" I murmured to her. She just stood there as a tear prepared to roll down her pale cheek. Unable to figure out what to do with her, I found myself slowly backing away to my bike. Before I knew it, I had climbed on and rode off.

Somehow, I think I just made the problem worse.


	6. Lunch Deal

Lunch Deal

*Masayuki*

In order to help Baby Doll out, I needed a little help. That's where Michiro becomes rather useful. I had to talk him into it a little bit.

"Why do you want to access police files from two years ago?" he asked over lunch. I gave him a crafty smile.

"There's this girl who's asking me to help solve a murder," I said. Michiro frowned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're doing this to impress a girl?" he asked.

"No," I lied. He narrowed his eyes at me still. I shrugged at him.

"Maybe," I said. "But, it's not like that." I leaned in close to him. "I'm just kind of curious about her, you know?" Michiro didn't even blink.

"What exactly do you need in the police files?" he asked. I sat back, smiling.

"Just the Nikishi case two years ago," I replied. His face drew a huge blank.

"That case?" he asked. "But it's still not cold. Why would you want something like that?"

"Would you believe me if I said that the girl is one of the murder victims in the case?" I asked. Michiro gave me a strange look.

"How?" he asked. I threw up my hands at him.

"She claims that she can't rest in peace until she gives her grandmother the answers that she needs," I said.

"You don't really believe her, do you?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet," I replied. "But I've decided to try and find out anyway. So, I'm going to help her find her killers so that I can find my own answers."

"But you can do that if you don't have the police records on the case?" Michiro finished. I nodded at him with big eyes.

"Please?" I asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do," my good friend said. I smiled and hugged him wildly across the table.

"Thanks, man!" I said aloud. I didn't even mind him groaning at me.


	7. Information Exchange

Information Exchange

*Masayuki*

I waited outside of the library for her. She's going to be late again, but I don't mind. It gives me time to think about her and try to figure her out again.

She claims that she died two years ago after being murdered. I don't know whether or not that I believe her yet. I want her to show me that she's a ghost or whatever she claims to be.

Then, she doesn't even remember her real name. She remembers everything else about her life. She remembers her childhood, school life, family, everything that she liked and disliked. But, she can't remember her full name.

Is it frustrating to me? Maybe. Yet, I just want to stay around to see what happens next. Why? I can't really say. She just makes things more interesting for me. If finding her killer is the only to get closer to her, fine with me. I just get to learn more about that girl. Maybe eventually she'll answer my own questions about her. I haven't figured out what I would do with her after I get everything all figured out.

I happened to look and smile at what I saw. And look who's here. Baby Doll dashed down the road towards me. I gave her a small wave.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. I put up my hands at her.

"It's okay," I said. "I wasn't waiting long anyway."

"So, what do you have for me today?"

I smirked at her. "Come inside with me." I walked into the library with her following me close behind. This is going to be another interesting highlight for me today.


	8. Land of Confusion

Land of Confession

*Taro*

She's back again. I still have no clue why. I don't even know how she finds me. That lady just does. To tell you the truth, it's starting to annoy me.

Today is no different.

*Woman*

I just love my little buddy. He's so cute! I don't know what it is with me; I just love to harass cute things. I do the same thing with my brother. I waited near the school for him again today. I know that he is coming today. I wait in anticipation.

*Taro*

I froze on my bike. _Oh crap, she's here again._ I pulled my bike to a stop. She gave me that strange grin again.

*Both*

"Yes?"

"Hiya!"

"What is it now?"

She gives him a little shrug. "Just had to see you."

"Why?"

She leaned in close to his face. "Does there have to be a reason?"

He narrowed her eyes at her. "Yes."

"Why?"

"You are kind of starting to annoy me with this game that you're trying to play with me."

The woman frowned and pouted at him. "Aww, Taro-kun! I can't believe that you would say that! I don't play games!"

"Then what do you call this?"

She gave him a huge goofy grin. "A conversation."

*Taro*

_I don't have time for this._ I tried to ride away on my bike. She grabbed onto my handlebars. I looked up at her.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Stay!" she said.

"But I can't!" I insisted.

"Why not?"

"I have to go to school now." I managed to get free from her grasp and ride off before she could say another word. I don't know how to get her to just leave me alone.


	9. What the Hell Happened to Us?

What the Hell Happened to Us?

*Taro*

It's been really strange lately. I'm not talking about that lady either. There is something more happening around us. This has more to do with the Hidden Realm in a sense, while it also doesn't. I don't know exactly how to say this.

I see it everywhere. No one really notices anything, but they can somehow tell that something is about to give here. Makoto, Masayuki, Miyako, and even Michiro can feel it too. To be honest, this makes us all uneasy. We aren't the only ones either. Baby Doll, as I have noticed, keeps looking behind her at all times. I have only met her once and I can tell that she is not really human. I don't really know how to describe what she is, but there is something rather off about her. I think she can see it in me as well. Then, there are all of her roommates. I haven't met them personally yet, but I did hear a couple of stories about them from Masayuki.

"She says that they are all angels," he told me after school a few weeks back.

"And you really believe that?" I asked. He only shrugged at me.

"I'm starting to," he replied. "Can't be too sure just yet." If this was a normal situation, I wouldn't believe what I heard. But after everything I have seen, I cannot be too certain. Then, there's that woman.

I still can't figure her out. She won't tell me anything about herself. I'm getting tired of her games to tell you the truth. However, I am running out of ways to avoid her. I have talked to my dad about what I should do.

"Why not try to ask her some questions back?" he offered me in his study. I blinked at him.

"Huh?" I asked. "Why would I do that?"

"Has she done anything to hurt you?" dad asked.

"No," I said.

"Has she made any threats?"

"No, but she is getting to be rather annoying. Ignoring her doesn't really work either; she'll just keep following and trying to talk to me."

"Then, try to ask her some questions. Maybe she'll go away after that."

"You sure? And what do I ask?"

"Anything, I suppose."

I wasn't too sure about that, but by that point I just wanted that woman to just leave me alone. I forced myself to smile and nod at my dad.

"Thank you," I said. I'm still not sure, but anything just to get her to stop following me around, I suppose.

I happened to pause and look out my window. Funny. Now why does everyone have their lights on at this time of night?


	10. Welcome to Hell

Welcome to Hell

*Max*

I haven't talked to my friends since the '92 fire in Tokyo. I can't explain why I am doing this now, but I just had to urge to find them again. It just started on a whimper at first. I was just curious. My search began with a yearbook. I remember their faces so well. Ben, Kele, Julie, Lisa, Russell, Matt, Robin, Gordy, and little Kris. The more I wondered about how they were doing, the more I just had to find them.

I wrote down their names and looked them all up online. I was able to track down Ben, Julie, Kele, and Lisa. I plan to look for Gordy next. I can't seem to get a hold of Robin no matter how I try. Every time I try to reach Matt, his phone is always busy or he just doesn't pick up. I think I've seen Russell around, but I can't be too sure. Kris's number has been disconnected for a long time now. However, Julie gave me her new number. I plan to call Kris this morning and then find Gordy.

So, why exactly am I doing this? Like I said before, I haven't seen or heard from them in years. I just want the chance to talk to my old friends again. I've been all alone since my family and I all moved away from Tokyo to Suiten when I was six. I couldn't blend in well there and I still can't blend in well here. My current life right isn't any better. I am what the Japanese call a NEET. Well, almost. I don't have a job (yet). I am in my junior year of college. (Though my grades aren't that great.) I live at home with my parents and I don't like it. So, yes it is pretty lonely and pathetic. You can see why I just want my old friends back to talk to every once in a while. So far, I am fulfilling that quest and now I have four people to talk to from time to time. I just need to find the other five. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Krista's new number. I flopped back unto my bed as the other line rang.

"Hello?" I heard a woman answer. I smiled at such a chirper sound. There's no mistaking it; that's Kris!

"Hey Kris!" I said. "It's me, Maxxie! How have you been?"


	11. Gordon to Krista II

Gordon to Krista II

*Gordon*

I looked at the address that Kris had written down on the scrap of paper. I blinked when I saw the problem. _No wonder she couldn't find my house_, I thought. _She has always had trouble getting the numbers right with addresses._

I looked over at Kris again. "Well, hi." She smiled as she looked away.

"Hey," she said back.

I pressed my hands together. "So… how did you find out that I was living in Suiten?"

"Your mother told me," she said. My face dropped when she said that. I frowned and blinked at that statement.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Your mother told me that you and her were living here in this town," she repeated. I blinked at her as lost as ever.

"Okay…" I said. "How did you get my number?"

"My mother gave it to me," she said.

"And how did _she_ get my number?"

"They've been talking to each other for a long time."

I just kind of frowned at her now. Okay… Someone needs a good talking to. Kris took a sip of her tea.

"I called your mother three weeks ago and talked to her," she went on. "She sounded so surprised and happy to hear my voice again." I nodded at her for a bit.

"I can imagine," I mumbled. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see Kris again. Just would've been nice to know that we've lived in the same town for all of these years. If only she would've called or e-mailed me or something. But no, nothing; nothing at all.

"I asked for your address and your mother happily gave it to me," Kris summed up. "But as you can see… yeah." I made a face at her.

"And… why didn't you try to contact me earlier?" I asked. Kris made a dumb, goofy little face at me.

"I forgot," she said with her tongue out. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You forgot?" I asked.

"Well, more like I was too busy," she said.

"Too busy with what?" I asked, still trying to make sense of "Krista logic" as I called it. It made no sense then and I doubt it won't make sense now. She threw up her hands in a little shrug.

"With life!" she replied. I sighed as I lowered my head. And there is was, folks. Typical Krista logic. No sense, just confusing babble. Yet, that part of her charm, I guess. Suddenly, we heard the front door slide open.

"I'm home!" we heard a woman call out to us. I lifted my head.

"Oh, mom's home," I said. Kris's face lit up when I said that. We turned to see my mother in the doorway.

"Hey Gordy," she said. "Hi Kris." I gave my mom a smile wave. Krista rushed forward with wide open arms.

"Mommy!" she cheered. She giggled as she hugged my mother. Mom hugged her back.

"Yes, it's so good to see you again too," she replied. They both got lost in laughing and chatter as I watched at them. Okay… did I just miss something here? I'm really going to have a nice _long_ talk with my mother afterwards.


	12. Max to Krista

Max to Krista

*Krista*

I got a strange call from an old friend the other day. Hi name is Max and I didn't think I would ever hear from him since I moved away from Tokyo. The other day came as quite a shock to me.

I was cleaning my room around that time when my cell phone rang. I almost jumped when I heard "Logical Song" playing at me. I stared at my phone, blinking at it.

"Hm?" I asked myself. "Mom's still at work. Why would she be calling me now?" Curious, I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Krista Hopewell?" I heard a guy ask me.

"Yes, this is she," I replied. "Why?"

"Great! Do you remember that Tokyo school fire in '92?"

"Yeah, I went to that school. Why? Who are you?"

"Krista, it's me! Max!"

I blinked in confusion. "I don't know a Max…"

"I was in your class then. You were such a crybaby. Gordy and I used drop rub spiders in your lap just to make you sob big tears."

Sounded about familiar. Two boys did used to pick on me when I was in kindergarten. Gordy was definitely one of those boys. But what about the other boy? I keep thinking it was Ben, yet it might have been Maxxie. Maybe it was both. I just had to see.

"Describe yourself to me then," I said.

"I had short dark brown hair that came to my ears," he said.

"Okay."

"Baby blue eyes."

"Did you have a scar on your forehead from a bike accident?"

"No, that was Russell."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I thought about this for a moment. Maxxie might sound familiar to me, but I'm not so sure. Then, he asked me a question that just shocked me through and through.

"Do you remember the zoo trip just after we all started kindergarten?" the man asked me. I paused for a moment.

"I guess…" I said. "Why?

"What do you remember about it?"

"Well… A giraffe ate my hat, Julie was sick that day, I had on pink sparkly bows that day, Lisa hurt her ankle on the stairs, and… and…"

"Did a monkey take Ben's ice cream just when we were about to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Do you remember a boy doing a monkey dance to calm him down?"

"Yeah!"

"That was me!"

I gasped over the phone. "That was you?"

"Yes."

"Maxxie?"

"That's me."

"Oh wow. It's been like, forever."

"I know, right?"

I flopped back onto my bed. "So, what made you decide to call me?"

"Just because."

"Just because?"

"I just wanted to find my old friends."

"Who have you found so far?"

"Ben, Julie, Kele, Lisa, and you. I'm still looking for Gordy, Russell, Matt, and Robin."

"You don't say."

"Have you heard from any of them?"

I sat up at that question. "No, I never really thought about that."

"Oh, I see."

I blinked for a moment. "Why?"

"Just a thought."

"Anything else?"

"No. I'm okay."

"Alright."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye." We both hung up from there. That whole conversation got me thinking. What other of my old friends are here in Suiten too? From there, I began my search, starting with Gordy himself.


	13. Underdog Day

Underdog Day

*Ben*

I'm not going to be a loser today! I should do something meaningful! I'm tired of not doing anything! I hate my job. My dreams are all dead. My girlfriend constantly nags me. I just need a change man! But, it's too early in the morning to do that!

I glanced over at my clock. It's only seven o'clock. It's my day off and I should do something useful today. I closed my eyes to think. Let's see. What can do to make a meaningful stance in my life?

Maybe I clean the apartment for a change? That won't matter; it's already clean anyway.

Maybe I cook for Julie once in a way? I can't even cook. I'd probably end up burning the food by mistake.

Maybe I fix something around the apartment? There's nothing broken to fix! I shook my head in my bed.

No, I'm thinking too little here. My moment needs to be bigger. Something on an epic scale. I paused for a moment in my thinking. Okay, maybe not that big, but I just _have_ to do something! I glanced over at my clock again.

It's only 7:03? Only 7:03? How is that even possible? It feels like I have been digging in my brain for some answers longer than that! I shook my head to myself again. All of that thinking and I've come up with nothing so far. Sad, that's just sad.

Maybe, I'm just not ready for this sort of thing. I probably should just lie here in bed until it's time for me to get up. Maybe then I'll have my head on straight and think about something meaningful to do with my life. But, if I quit now, I won't have accomplished my goal. I'm tired of being the underdog. I have to stand up and fight! But first, I have to think of something big to be epic at. And so far, I've come up with nothing.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I reached up to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked under my sheets.

"Ben?" a woman's voice asked. "It's me, Lisa Howell."


End file.
